Touch Me Take Me
by SeraphicWish
Summary: -LEMON- LenXyou A quick, two-hour ero fic I wrote about Len, your lover. In this there are two parts, the more mild one where you tease and tie up Len and the second where you let Len finally take you. -ps. The image has nothing to do with the story, it's just one I drew and thought it fit cuz Len is so darned cute in it. /


Touch Me.

Len stares at you from across the room. Your whole body heats with the intenseness of his gaze. He has a light blush across his cheeks and you have mixed feelings about what you'd just begun. To distract yourself from him for a moment to keep yourself from getting a nosebleed you begin playing with your pencil. The two of you have been going out for months and things had been getting more and more intense each time you met up.

At least his reaction was good. You always felt a little self-conscious being with Len. He was so perfect: his hair was soft and shiny, his eyes like two coins of sky, and his soft lips had played into an enticing smile when you had confessed to him and the thought of it made you squirm pleasantly. Today you'd wrote a note to him. It said:

"I want you. Lunch: location 2. I'll be waiting. ;) "

The two of you had each found a few different places to hook-up at school that no one was likely to find you in. Lunch was only a few minutes away and the wait was driving you crazy.

As the bell rang you sprang from your seat and headed straight to the supply closet in building 2. It was one of your favorite places. It was small but the tightness of the space made the air heat up quickly with your breaths. There was only one old light that was dirty and cast a gold glow on everything. You flipped it on and started getting ready. You slipped off your shoes and set them up on one of the shelves. You pulled your blazer off and folded it next to your shoes. Next you unbuttoned the top buttons of your shirt so your cleavage was showing and tied the bottom of your shirt in a knot to expose your stomach.

You heard a soft knock on the door twice and your heartbeat skipped. He was here and you were going to have so much fun teasing him. The thought of it made between your legs moist and your breath hitch. Quickly and silently you opened the door and took Len by the hand. You pulled him in, and shut the door with your whole body. You smiled seductively at him.

"Name, what's with that look?" Len asked, reaching out for your face.

You took his hand and brought it to your lips. "Let's play a game." You kiss his fingers and then take his hand and trail it from your jaw slowly to your cleavage. You can see his breathing pick up as you do this. "I want you to do as I tell you. If you can hold back until I tell you I'll let you do whatever you want to me afterward."

You can see the wheels turn in his head at all the possibilities. The one thing you haven't done together is go all the way. You haven't let him touch your special place without anything in between. You'd always refused until now, telling him that inside your panties was for later.

Well, it was later and you wanted him. The question was, did he want you just as much? This was to find out. If he could hold out for your sake, then you'd let him take you however he wanted after school.

He nods, unable to speak. You take his tie off from around his neck and unbutton his shirt, running your tongue down the quickly exposing skin as you go. There is a hard bulge in his pants but it's not time for that yet. You are going to play with him for a bit. You put one end of the tie in his right hand and tell him to hold it tightly. You deftly wrap the tie over the beam that runs along the ceiling and have him take the other end of the tie in his left hand. "Don't let go until I tell you, okay?"

"Alright," Len smiles, clearly intrigued by the challenge.

You run both open hands down his bare chest. You press your lips softly against his nipple and suck gently on it. He squirms slightly at the feeling. Running your tongue across his chest, you repeat the action to the other. Once you hear his lips part and he is panting and calling your name softly, you nibble the swollen nipple, causing him to moan. He begs you. "Please…"

"Please what, Len? Ask me properly."

You peek at him. He's blushing furiously and his voice is husky with need. "Please, I want you to suck my cock."

You smile. _Perfect._ His submission makes your panties even wetter.

You bend to your knees and slowly unbutton his trousers. You blush at the erotic way the zipper bends over his erection. His boxer-briefs are wet with pre-cum and you pinch the bump gently, teasing him more. "Please…" he whines. You lick the bulge upwards and take the top of his boxer-briefs in your teeth and pull down until his erection springs out. You take the head between your fingers and rub it slowly at first. Next you take a single finger and poke the place where he is leaking, causing his length to twitch. You tease him more in this way, watching his face while you do so, getting turned on by his needy noises. You grab him with your whole hand and, gently and then slowly with more and more force, stroke his hot cock. When you decided it's been long enough, you touch the head with your tongue and tease him much in the same way you had with your fingers. His dick gets longer and twitches more under your touch. You take him in your mouth, letting him fill you. You twist your head and rub your tongue all over his length.

Len is making the cutest noises, full of ooh's, ah's, pants, groans, and whines. You toy with your own place, slipping your fingers inside your panties. Your hands instantly get soaked. At the same time, you push your head back and forth, encompassing his whole length with your mouth and even your throat. His grip on the tie is tightened and you know he is holding back with all of his might. His arm muscles are strained against his skin. He bites his lip and groans, throwing his head back and calling your name. You sharply pull your head back, letting his dick slip out of your mouth. He protests but drops back into intense pleasure as you take one of his balls in your mouth and suck on it. Hard. You run your tongue around it. You switch to the second and suck on it with even more intensity. You open your mouth and fit both inside your mouth, closing your lips around them and running your tongue all over the pair.

Again you sharply pull away and shakily stand. Your own breathing is short and hot, but nowhere near Len's needy gasps. You lean in close and hold his chin. You are centimeters from his lips as you speak, "Len, do you want to cum?"

"Please!" he cries out. When you don't move and continue to look at him expectantly, he blushes and says, "Name, please let me cum."

"I will," you smile and slink back down to your knees, trailing your tongue slowly down as you go. You take his length back into your mouth and pulse your head back and forth, twisting it and dancing your tongue over his hot cock.

"I'm going to cum!" he cries out. You keep nodding your head, harder and faster. Suddenly your mouth fills with hot, sticky fluid. You open your mouth slightly and let it dribble out. You pull your head back and let him cum on your face. His legs are shaking and he looks at you with askance. You nod and he lets go of his tie and falls to his knees in front of you. He looks up at you as you are still on his knees and he is sitting back on his legs. "I love you."

You smile back. "I love you, too."

You move so that you are sitting on his lap, his dick pressed against your panties.

Len looks at you and smiles. "About that thing earlier…."

Take Me.

Your house is empty and quiet when you and Len arrive after school. In preparation you'd cleaned everything and before allowing him to follow you, you dashed to your room to get ready. You pulled up the playlist of songs you'd put together days ago in preparation for this and hit begin. Before school you had set up candles, now they only needed to be lit. Deftly, each was ignited, filling the room was warm cinnamon. You quickly stripped and lied down on the bed. "Len," you called.

He entered the room and stopped in the doorway, taking it all in. Seeing his desire made your bud warm. This was it. You'd have him inside you soon. You pinched your knees together excitedly. Len pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He slipped out of his pants until he stood naked before the foot of the bed. You took in the sight of him and could barely stand waiting yourself. This was probably karma from teasing him so roughly earlier. You wanted to build everything up for this moment. All the barriers you'd put up and rules were to make him all the more excited for this right here. He crawled onto the bed and knelt over you, his hands on either side of your head. He pressed a hot kiss to your lips. Your tongues entwined, and he bit your lip.

He shifted you so that your legs were spread wide. Len took in the sight of you and you self-consciously tried to cover yourself up, your cheeks aflame. He stopped you, pushing your hands away and pinning them to your side. With his tongue he rubbed your clit. He sucked and nipped it, causing you to cry out in pleasure. You arched your back slightly from the feeling. You could feel his lips form into a smile against your special place. He let go of your hands and his took a finger and ran it along your wet folds. You never expected it to feel this good. You'd touched yourself before, but this was completely different.

Len continued to circle your place slowly, teasingly. "Name, I want you to do something for me."

You blushed. "Whatever you want."

He kissed your spot before continuing. "Play with yourself."

You blushed with more heat. You froze. You knew you'd do it, you just didn't expect it. You pulled yourself up so that you could see yourself. Len held his head up with his hands on his chin. He watched you as you licked your fingers and pinch your nipples. You slipped your left hand down and rubbed your place. It was warm and wet. Carefully, you pushed your middle finger into yourself. Your walls hugged it hungrily. Surprised by the easiness of a single finger, you pulled out and pushed two in. This felt even better and you pushed them in and out a few times before pulling out and, though you'd never done it before, you'd heard guys thought it was hot. You looked into Len's eyes and stuck your wet fingers in your mouth. He blushed slightly and opened his mouth. You pushed your fingers into his mouth and he sucked on them. Once he stopped he pulled your legs so that you were once again lying down in front of him, legs spread wide. He took his cock in his hands and stroked it a few times and moved himself so that he was up against you. He let the tip poke and prod your wet place before finally entering you. Your back arched and you let out a sharp gasp.

"You okay?" Len asked you, completely still.

"I'm fine. It feels good. Len, you're filling me up," you say and slowly swing your hips, causing you both to groan out. He calls your name and bends over you. You run your hands over his chest and his beats his cock inside of you. The noise is erotic and lewd, but it feels good and you don't care that you are blushing furiously. Len's face is also red and you smile through your gasps and panting. His eyes are closed, obviously enveloped in pleasure. You can hardly think straight yourself. What takes up most of your thoughts are the rhythmic feeling of his length penetrating deep inside of you. Your walls pulse around him and you can feel him getting more and more excited as he gradually gains force and speed in his thrusts. Your breathing gets faster and harder. His does the same.

As he gets faster and goes deeper inside of you, you begin to notice that warm, strange feeling bubbling up in your abdomen. "Len, I'm going to cum."

"Me, too," he pants through his thrusts. His hands are balled into fists, holding tightly to the sheets below you.

"You can cum inside." The strength of his next thrusts are so powerful you think you might faint out of pleasure. Instead, you cum at the same time he does, each of you release loud cries of pleasure. His cum fills you up inside and he keeps thrusting through it, rubbing his cum all over your walls. Once you are both done, he pulls out and collapses on top of you, his head on your chest. He gives your nipple a playful lick. You can feel his cum seeping out of your folds and you hold him tightly against you.

"I love you," you both say in unison. Your eyes meet and you both smile and laugh together.


End file.
